Unforgivable
by JamieHeroOfTime
Summary: Ivy Acacia has lost everything, now it's time to fight back. Will she be able to overcome her aversion to people and her aversion to trust? Draco could either save her or be her undoing.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is a pilot for a story that I'm working on. If you guys like it, I'll continue posting. :) Reviews are great! I love your feedback, so make sure to review and let me know what you think. Also, I am still seeking a Beta reader, so if anyone is interested PM me.**

Chapter One: Losing It All

It didn't take long for my entire world to be turned upside down, just a few minutes of agony and everything good in my life had gone. I felt my heart go cold in that instant, I wanted others to feel the pain that I felt. I became careless and callous, nothing seemed to matter anymore. I had nothing to lose.  
I'd heard his name a million times before, with my parents being Death Eaters I'd heard about a lot of deadly people. Never in my wildest dreams did I think Fenrir Greyback would tear my life to shreds. I lived a normal life, or at least as normal as a witch with Death Eater parents could have lived. I had attended the most prestigious school in all of France, Beaubaxaton's School for Girls. I had the most amazing family, despite my parents being followers of the Dark Lord; we were very close… until they were taken from me.  
My parents were considered to be some of the Dark Lord's most loyal followers, but they had been trying to disconnect from the Dark Lord for some time, and just before his downfall my parents had taken our entire family into hiding. The other Death Eaters blamed our family for the Dark Lord's downfall; this was why we were all targeted. My parents were two of the most relied on Death Eaters, and the Dark Lord did not take betrayal lightly. My parents sought a safe life for myself and my two baby sisters. It could not have gone more wrong.  
I could hear their screams, the screams of my baby sisters... their room was on fire. The smoke was filling my lungs, and it made me cough horribly. I called out to them, feeling the tears rolling down my face and the panic welling up inside me. I pushed into their room, but by then their screaming had stopped. My world ended right there, with my sisters. I forced myself to turn and search for my parents; I could still hear their screams. They were calling out for my sisters, my mother voice was shaky I could tell she was in hysterics. I ran into their room and they screamed for me to run, and then that's when I saw him… Fenrir Greyback.  
I awoke, just as always, crying and breathing as if I'd just run a marathon. I was in the bedroom over my grandfather's shop in Diagon Alley, where I had moved shortly after the murder of my family. Instead of going back to my final year at Beaubaxaton's, I would be attending Hogwarts. I was nervous, something that was unusual for me, I'd never been to Hogwarts and I didn't know anyone there. I didn't care to know anybody though; I mostly kept to myself these days.  
"Ivy!" my grandfather called," You'd better get a move on! We don't want to miss the train!"  
I groaned and wiped my eyes, trying to pull myself together. I rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of tight muggle jeans and a zip up hoodie, along with a pair of knee length tan boots. I cast a straightening charm on my belly length black hair and messed it up a bit. After applying some dark makeup, I hauled my trunk downstairs; I knew that at least I would be prettier than the other girls at Hogwarts. The thought made me smile a little.  
My grandfather was already busy fretting over the shop; he hated leaving for even an hour. I could see him almost squirming.  
"Are you sure you can handle the shop?" he asked his favorite employee for the millionth time.  
She sighed and gave him a frustrated look," Alezan, I've already told you that everything will be fine. You'll only be gone for an hour, what's the worst that can happen?"  
He didn't seem reassured," Remember, today the school textbooks are discounted for all children attending Hogwarts."  
She nodded and shoved him towards me, careful to mind the enormous bookshelves. The plan was for us to apparate to King's Cross Station, and since I'd never been there, he was going to have to take me by sidelong apparition. She gave me an exasperated look that seemed to say, good luck.  
"Do you have everything?" he asked me, forever worrying. He straightened my sweater and looked me over, as if checking for anything off.  
I sighed and pushed his hand away," Yes, Grandpa."  
He raised an eyebrow," Books?"  
"Yes."  
"Quills?"  
"Yes."  
"Parchment?"  
"Grandpa, honestly!" I exclaimed," Can we please go? I was under the impression that we were under a bit of a time crunch with the wakeup call that I received."  
"Well, alright," he allowed, as he offered me his arm. I felt the familiar pull behind my navel, and my feet left the ground, arriving on solid ground moments later.  
So this was Platform 9 ¾? It was busy, with students bustling about everywhere. Some students along with toting enormous trunks were also carrying various cages, some with owls and some with cats. In front of me was the rather large scarlet train, The Hogwarts Express. My stomach gave an odd jolt, I put my hood up. It felt better to hide, I felt more secure.  
My grandfather rubbed his palms together nervously," Alright, Ivy. Just take your luggage and try and find a compartment.  
I hugged him briefly and headed for the train without a word. Goodbyes weren't my thing.  
"Make friends!" he called after me. I just waved without looking back, I didn't need friends. I didn't need anyone.

**Author's note: Thank you so much for reading! Please take the time to review and let me know what you think! :) **

**~~Jamie**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: This Compartment Is Taken  
I boarded the train, feeling a million eyes on me. I wondered briefly how many of them had known what happened, probably very few. I assumed that everyone was staring for two reasons, I was new, and I was fairly beautiful.  
As I searched for an empty compartment I could hear people whispering.  
"Who's she? I don't think I've seen her before."  
"I don't know, but she'd better stay away from Michael. After all, I don't need any competition."  
I smirked, I'd been on the train for two minutes and I'd already sparked some jealousy. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all.  
Nearly all of the compartments had been taken, but I managed to find one that was empty at the very back of the train. I slid the glass door open and tugged my heavy trunk inside, happy to have solitude again. I couldn't lift my trunk to put it on the luggage rack, so I just left it on the floor. The train jerked suddenly, signaling that we were leaving. I sat down and closed my eyes hoping to get some rest; the nightmares were starting to get to me. I hadn't had a decent night's sleep since the accident, that was what I called it, but in reality it was no accident, it was a murder.  
Moments later the door to my compartment crashed open, causing me to almost leap out of my skin.  
"This one's pretty empty," said an excited boy, he was dark and very handsome. He was already shoving his trunk onto the rack above my head.  
"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" I demanded as a boy with very blonde hair took the seat opposite me, beside him was a very ugly pug faced brunette.  
"What's it look like?" said the blonde boy sarcastically. I noticed that his eyes looked a little shocked, and I could only guess why. I knew that I possessed a sort of dark, tempting beauty, something that was clearly not lost on him. Not to mention, he may have heard about my family.  
"Well, this compartment is taken, so run along," I said, matching his tone and waving my hand toward the door.  
"Who do you think you're talking to like that?" asked the pug faced girl," This is Draco Malfoy; nobody speaks to him like that!"  
I opened my mouth furiously, ready to unleash an arsenal of insults upon the shamefully hideous girl, but I was interrupted.  
"Don't mind her, she's always been that bitter," said the dark boy with a twinkle in his eye.  
"Has she always been that ugly as well?" I asked with a grin, I could have sworn that the Malfoy boy had smirked at my remark.  
He continued over the girl's response, "I'm Blaise Zabini, she's Pansy Parkinson, and like she said that's Draco Malfoy."  
I nodded curtly, showing that I'd heard what he said, but also that I had no intention of being friendly. I ignored that pang that I got in my stomach when I realized that Draco's parents must've known mine, they were both Death Eaters after all.  
"What's your name?" he asked, seemingly determined to get me to speak.  
"Merlin's beard!" I said with a sigh," Don't you ever just stop?"  
He grinned," I'll stop when you answer my question."  
I propped my feet up on my trunk and glared at him" Fine! I'm Ivy Acacia, transfer student from Beaubaxatons."  
Blaise's face seemed to fall," I've heard about you! Is it true then? What they say about your family?"  
I gaped at him, and nodded unable to find the words that I wanted to say. I wanted to curse him into oblivion for bringing it up, least of all in front of Pansy, who was looking on with joy.  
"I'm-"he began.  
"Don't say anything," I said angrily," Just. Don't."  
Malfoy had begun to rest his head in Parkinson's lap and was whistling while she stroked his hair, as if he hadn't heard a thing. Pansy on the other hand was smirking at me, as though I should be jealous of her. I almost laughed. As if.  
Blaise lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, and instead took to reading a quidditch magazine. I receded further into my hood and fell asleep with my head against the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Hogwarts**  
I awoke to a gentle nudge," Ivy, you might want to wake up and change into your uniform. We'll be at Hogwarts soon."  
I groaned and sat up, noticing that I had been leaning on Blaise. I jumped up quickly, feeling very surprised at myself. Draco gave a low chuckle, earning a glare from me. He'd already changed into his school uniform, and I hated how he looked so flawless in it. I forced myself to look away and instead turned to my trunk.  
I retrieved my own uniform from my neatly packed trunk; it consisted of a plaid skirt, a plain white button up shirt, knee length socks, a blazer, and a pair of Mary Jane's. I didn't have my tie yet, as I still didn't know what house I would be in, and my blazer bore no house logo. I waved my wand, changing instantly, sparing myself the embarrassment of baring myself in front of these people. And sparing Pansy of the shame she'd have to undergo when she compared my hourglass frame to her awkward gangly one. I put my clothes back into my trunk and took my seat again, making sure to sit as far from Blaise as possible. Pansy seemed to be trying her best to ignore me. Apparently I had injured her ego.  
Once the train stopped I quickly left, not giving any of them the chance to follow me. I didn't bother to bring my trunk with me; I knew that my luggage would be brought up for me. I rushed through the crowd of people to find an empty carriage and was disappointed to see that the only remaining one had one person in it.  
I sat across from him with a huff," Hello, Blaise."  
The carriage began to move slowly towards the immense glowing castle. Even I had to admit that it was beautiful, it wasn't as pretty as Beaubaxaton's but it was pretty in a different way.  
Blaise seemed shocked that I had spoken first," Hey, are you okay? I'm sorry about what I said on the train, it was very insensitive."  
I sighed," Never mind that. Where are your friends?"  
Blaise seemed annoyed," They went ahead without me, something about needing a moment alone. Pansy isn't my friend by the way, I can't stand her."  
"Well," I mused," she does look awfully like a pug, doesn't she?"  
Blaise and I both burst out in laughter, something that was rare for me these days. "She does!" he cried through his fit of laughter.  
"What does Malfoy see in her anyways?" I said, holding a stitch in my side.  
Blaise shrugged," She's easy, and easily controlled."  
"That's disgusting," I said, my laughter stopped abruptly. I looked out the window, feeling my insides churn. The forest around us was dark, but not at all frightening. I'd seen things that were much scarier, but talking to Blaise had almost made me feel like a normal teenager again.  
"You know, it doesn't hurt to have a friend," Blaise said as the carriage came to a stop in front of the entrance to Hogwarts. He held the door open for me and we walked up the stairs, I was considering the possibility that maybe having one ally here wouldn't be so bad.  
"I suppose one friend couldn't hurt," I agreed, shooting him a mischievous grin.  
Professor McGonagall was waiting for me just outside the Great Hall, wearing a very serious expression. I hadn't seen her since we'd met to discuss my transfer. I waved to Blaise as he headed into the hall ahead of me with a smile.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Acacia. You'll be sorted into your house in the Great Hall, as is customary. Do you have any questions or concerns?"  
I noted the worn old hat in her hand and shook my head.  
"Follow me," she said sternly.  
I pulled my hood down before following her into the Great Hall, I gasped when I saw the ceiling, or more when I saw the lack of ceiling. It was unlike anything I'd ever seen, not to mention the candles that were floating around the room. My attention was quickly drawn away from the amazing sight before me when I realized that every head had turned to stare at us as we walked to the front of the room. I could feel my heart pounding in the dead silence. I searched anxiously for Blaise and found him at a table that bore the Slytherin banner. I gave him a weak smile and he beamed at me. I then saw Draco beside him, his eyes were boring in to mine fiercely. I looked away quickly, pretending that I hadn't even noticed him staring.  
"Attention!" Professor McGonagall called as we reached the front of the room. It was rather unnecessary in my opinion, as every head was already craned in my direction. "Today we have the highest honor of welcoming a transfer student from Beaubaxaton's! I trust that you will all make her feel welcome no matter what house she's sorted into. Ms. Acacia, if you please, take a seat."  
She motioned at the stool in front of me. I gave her a quizzical look before taking a seat as she had asked. She placed the old tattered hat on my head and I jumped slightly as it bellowed "Slytherin!"  
All of Slytherin table cheered, except for Draco, who didn't seem to have noticed. I hurried to sit beside Blaise, feeling immensely self-aware as I did. The moment I sat down I was bombarded with questions.  
"Is it true? Are your parents traitors to the Dark Lord?"  
"Are you seeing anyone?"  
"What's Beaubaxaton's like?"  
I didn't know what to do, I felt attacked. Every single person in range was firing off questions and leaning in to get a better look at me. I pulled my hood up and gave Blaise a look that seemed to say, help me!  
He didn't need any more encouragement than that," Guys! Leave her alone and mind your own damn business. She doesn't need to explain anything to you."  
"Thanks," I said quietly, suddenly not feeling much like eating.  
"No problem," he said with a smile that was becoming very familiar to me," Aren't you hungry at all?"  
I shook my head and accidentally locked eyes with Draco, who looked very bored. I cleared my throat and stood up. "I think I'm just going to go."  
Blaise stood as well," I'll show you where the common room is."  
I couldn't help but look back at the table where Draco was sitting, only to see that he wasn't there anymore, and Pansy wasn't anywhere in sight either. I figured that could only mean one thing, the thought made my stomach churn yet again.  
I followed Blaise down a set of winding stairs that I assumed led to the dungeons. The corridors were dark, only sparsely lit by torches. We reached the common room in a matter of minutes, neither of us speaking. I was off in my own thoughts, wondering why Draco had looked at me like that. The common room was magnificent and seemingly right beneath the lake. The room seemed to glow with an eerie green light. It was far better than the common rooms at Beaubaxaton's they were all much to light and pink for my tastes.  
"The girls' dormitory is up the stairs to the right; the boys' is on the left. If you ever need me you can probably find me there," Blaise said, finally breaking the silence. He grinned," So that's pretty much it, that's the Slytherin common room."  
I was at a loss for words," It's really… haunting in a way. I like it."  
Blaise laughed and plopped onto the couch in front of the fire," Home sweet home."  
I chuckled, suddenly very glad that Blaise had invaded my compartment on the train. He was good company, and he didn't seem to feel the need to pummel me with questions. Well, at least not since his outburst on the train. I was grateful that he didn't seem eager to resume that particular conversation.  
I sat in the chair to the left of the couch, thinking of something to say. "So Blaise, this whole friend thing. How does it work?"  
"What?" he asked me," You can't be serious? Surely you've had a friend before?"  
I shrugged," Well, I've had friends for convenience, but never because I really wanted to be friends with someone."  
He thought for a moment," Well, friends are just people that you like to be around and that you trust. You can tell a real friend anything and they won't judge you." Perhaps I had bitten off more than I could chew, I'd never confided in anyone before.  
"Well, then I guess you should… uhh… tell me about yourself," I said, not wanting to turn back just yet. Maybe I could handle this friend thing.  
Over the next hour I learned quite a bit about Blaise, his mother had been married several times to various different muggles and he'd lived all over Europe, though he currently lived in London. Blaise was a huge practical joker, and had been up to quite a bit of trouble during his years at Hogwarts. He didn't seem like much of a Slytherin to me, not that I thought it was such a bad thing.  
I jumped at the sound of footsteps pounding down the stairs, and flipped my hood up instantly; at this point it was a knee-jerk reaction.  
Blaise chuckled at me," And up goes the hood!" I shot a glare at him, but giggled in spite of myself.  
"Just relax; nobody's going to bother you. And if they do I'll send them away," he said a little more seriously, though his eyes still twinkled pleasantly.  
I caught myself peeking to see if Draco had come down with everyone else, but I couldn't find him amongst the sea of faces. Pansy wasn't back either; they'd probably gone to have a snog, or worse. I grew annoyed with myself, like I cared.

**Author's Note: Please review! :) I'll love you forever!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I haven't gotten much feedback, I'm hoping you all like it though! :3 Be sure to follow and review!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Friends… Sort Of  
The first week of classes was relatively easy; the only problem was finding my way around Hogwarts. Luckily, I had Blaise to help. He was becoming extremely handy to have around. He kept the loneliness at bay and he helped me to pretend like everything was fine.  
I had almost all of my classes with Blaise; in fact I also had almost all of my classes with Draco and Pansy as well. They were sickening, Pansy followed Draco everywhere, he owned her and he knew it. It was exactly like Blaise had said in the carriage, only much worse.  
I avoided Draco like the plague, he did seem to be infectious after all and I would not let him own me the way he did Pansy. He didn't seem bothered by me avoiding him; in fact he didn't even seem to have noticed.  
I had just gotten out of Transfiguration, which was the only class that I didn't share with Blaise, and was heading to the library for my free period. I intended to get as much homework out of the way as possible.  
I was almost to the library when someone crashed into me, causing me to drop my books and curse loudly.  
"Bloody hell!" I exclaimed," Watch where you're going!"  
"I should say the same for you, Acacia," said a cold voice, one that I'd been avoiding with all of my energy.  
Draco pushed my books back into my hands roughly and walked briskly away. I stood for a moment, wondering what had happened.  
"Asshole," I finally said with a huff.  
I bee lined for the lake, now far too annoyed to study. How could he be so arrogant? He'd walked into me! I pushed my way through the corridors, ignoring the faces around me. I hurried to the far side of the lake, eager to just be alone. I couldn't explain why Draco could get to me so easily. Perhaps it was because he was my only equal here; he was the only one on the same level as me. We were both above the others, me because of my beauty and wealth, and him because of his pureblood status and his wealth. It was almost unfair that he was so good-looking, but just like me, he had a nasty attitude that came with his looks.  
I sat in the shade of a large tree on the shore of the lake and fumed to myself.  
"Total arse. Arrogant bastard," I mumbled as I chucked a stone into the lake.  
"You wouldn't happen to be speaking about Malfoy would you?" said a charming voice behind me.  
I turned to see a fairly handsome boy with dark hair standing behind me. I noticed that he was wearing Slytherin robes, which would explain why he looked so familiar to me.  
"It's none of your business," I said coldly," And I don't recall asking for your company."  
He grinned slyly and stepped closer to me," I'm Theodore Nott, but you can call me Theo if you want."  
I turned away from him and stared out at the lake," I'd rather not call you anything. Go away."  
He was now so close that I could almost feel the heat radiating off of him, I could feel him running his fingers through my hair. "You really are stunning, you know. Much more… exotic than the girls here. I bet you know more than they do as well."  
I tensed up, ready to strike him, "How dare you touch me!  
He grinned," So feisty!"  
"She said to leave her alone, Nott," said Draco's cold voice behind him.  
Theodore turned abruptly," Ah, Draco. What brings you out here?" His voice was calm, as though he wasn't doing anything.  
I watched Draco's muscles tense up, he seemed furious for some reason that I couldn't grasp. What was he even doing here?  
"You have three seconds to leave, or I'm going to hex you," he told Theodore harshly. I had to give him credit; he looked frightening when he was this angry.  
Theodore shrugged," Makes no difference to me, Malfoy. I didn't know she was already spoken for. I was under the assumption that you were still preoccupied with Parkinson. Though I do see why you would choose her over Parkinson." And then he sulked back towards the castle.  
I gave a frustrated growl and chucked another rock into the lake. Draco stood quietly for a moment before he took a seat behind me.  
"What were you doing out here? Did you follow me?" I asked him quietly, still feeling irritated with him.  
"You know, most people would say 'thank you' in a situation like this," he said with an exasperated sigh, apparently oblivious to the fact that I wouldn't have even come out here if it wasn't for him.  
I chuckled in spite of myself," Thanks, then. Now would you answer my question please?"  
"Alright, I followed you. Are you satisfied?" he said harshly.  
"Not really," I said quietly," I still don't understand why."  
He glared at me, and ran his hands through his hair," I saw Nott follow you, and wanted to make sure he didn't cause any trouble. Obviously it was a smart choice."  
We were both quiet for a moment, watching the water deep in thought. Why would Draco even care if Theodore had caused trouble, it wasn't for him to worry about. I could take care of myself.  
"Okay," I allowed, "But Theodore seems to think I've been spoken for." I laughed loudly as he cringed; apparently he was hoping I wouldn't bring that up.  
He glared at me again," Shut up, Acacia. We're just…"  
"Friends?" I offered lightly, hoping he would disagree.  
He nodded, his grey eyes were still focused on the lake," Friends… sort of. But if you ever mention this to anyone, I'm going to deny it. Got it?"  
I laughed again," And you think I won't?"


End file.
